


all to myself

by mossymoon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Finger Sucking, Jealous belphie, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Sex for Favors, Somnophilia, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, simeon babysitting everyone, solomon has a crush on you, you don't reciprocate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossymoon/pseuds/mossymoon
Summary: the exchange students meet up for their weekly study session, and things get out of hand between solomon and mc. belphegor finds out, and isn't too pleased about it.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 211





	all to myself

**Author's Note:**

> pls mind the cw and enjoy !

your night had began innocently enough.

you had been visiting the purgatory hall, all the exchange students gathering in solomon's room for your weekly study session. of course, what was intended to be a brief evening get together stretched far past it's intended conclusion, seeing as there wasn't much work to be done that week and everyone was in a particularly talkative mood. it was all leisurely fun, everyone having loosened their ties and released the first few buttons of their uniform as you all enjoyed lounging around in peace for once.

after a few hours of lively conversation, luke declared that he was ready for bed and simeon excused himself to put him down to sleep. that was when trouble began. solomon offered to share a bottle of wine in the meantime, knowing fully that you wouldn't be able to resist the prospect of human world alcohol.

you'd discovered very early on in your stay that the devildom's liquor wasn't exactly effective on non-demons, the only upside to it being that you could win endless drinking bets with mammon. other than that, you were left out of options when it came to wanting a fun night on the weekends, and what better time than now for a drunken night of chit-chat with the only other human in your current realm.

it wasn't long before you had both drank through the bottle, your fellow exchange student simply popping open another, and then another. you hadn't realized how much your tolerance had decreased in the last few month, blissfully unaware of how drunk you really were until your vision began to fog. your words had began to slur together four glasses ago, that weightless flutter dancing through your body making you giggle even more than you already were. even solomon had stopped filling your glass, trying his best to avoid being confrontational about your state.

"c'mon! you can't seriously think i'm too drunk r'now.." you whined, grabbing for the almost empty bottle.

"you've certainly passed the point of tipsy. no more."

"you're no fun."

ignoring your annoyed huff, he began again with his story of the time he had lift multiple curses from asmo after he did something stupid involving seducing a coven of witches, causing you completely forget about being cut off from your steady supply of wine. as he continued speaking, the space between you steadily narrowed.

you'd always felt some sort of attachment to solomon, considering he was the closest thing you had to the human world. you two stuck together during your first weeks of school while you were still getting settled in at the house of lamentation. you'd slowly been drifting away from your friendship since then, always occupied with the company of one of the brothers, mainly belphegor, and stuck working on endless assignments from the academy. that's why he was so eager to take up simeon on his offer to create an after-school meeting for the exchange students, he'd almost starting feeling jealous that you had become better friends with the entire student council even though you'd established a proper friendship with him first.

he was glad you both finally had a chance to talk again and loosen up. he always had an inkling of affection towards you, despite his distant nature. that's why he let you slouch against him as he spoke, almost flustered under your inquisitive gaze. not like you could differentiate the flush from the alcohol and the flush from embarrassment anyways. in the midst of a wild fit of intoxicated laughter, a tired simeon reemerged into solomon's dorm.

"my deepest apologies for taking so long with luke, he just kept wanting me to read more-" he faltered, sighing as he looked to the empty bottles on the floor and then to you and solomon, both your faces glowing red from being out of breath and inebriated.

"sorry simeon..! i kinda forgot to save a glass for you."

"you do know alcohol doesn't affect angels, right?"

"seriously?? that's super boring!" you burst into giggles, the angel standing above you frowning with disapproval.

"neither i or solomon can break dorm curfew to walk you back to the house of lamentation, and i don't think any of the brothers could be up at this hour..."

"she can stay in my dorm, si-"

"belphie's up!! he always sleeps in the day an' always stays up real late."

a frown flashed across solomon's face for the briefest moment. thwarted once again by your new best friend.

"very well then, i'll call him to come get you." simeon replied, already tapping through his ddd.

"belphie's so cute, i can't wait to see him!"

solomon chuckled wryly, observing the gleeful expression on your blushing face.

this wasn't the first time either of the exchange students had heard such praise from you about the youngest brother, and the sorcerer was sure that you wouldn't have enough sense to keep quiet about your feelings once the demon arrived to escort you home. to his dismay, you had slipped through his fingers just at the moment he thought he'd be able to have an intimate moment with you.

"hello belphegor. yes, it's simeon. i know it's quite late, but could you come to the purgatory hall for just a moment to- yes, it's about her. no no, she's ok, she's just.. drunk. quite drunk. ok. how long will you be? perfect, i'll see you then, thank you very much."

simeon turned his attention back to you. "belphegor will be here in about ten minutes, until then-"

"belphie's coming now?!" before he could instruct you to stay put, you had stumbled to your feet, nearly toppling over.

"until then, please try to cool off."

"i d'know how to do that, silly. i just wait for it to go away on it's own."

simeon let out another heavy sigh. he hadn't expected to be babysitting anyone other than luke that night, but he was sadly mistaken. once you had gone, he'd have to make sure to give solomon a scolding for being so irresponsible, especially on a school night.

belphegor arrived quicker than the angel thought he would, the light knocking coming just a few minutes after his call. "good evening, belphegor."

"hi simeon," his face was tired as always, gaze peeking over simeon's shoulder, "could i come in?"

"of course."

when he entered, you were seated on the floor next to solomon, leaning into him as you rambled disjointedly about something. the way you were gazing up at him while you spoke, that elated expression on your face - it made him jealous.

it didn't make it any better that he was looking down at you, almost tenderly as he nodded along absentmindedly to your words. he wanted to get you away from solomon as soon as possible.

"hey. get up. let's go."

"belphie!! you're here!" you beamed at him, quickly pulling yourself to your feet.

the pang of annoyance in his chest eased at the sight of you rushing over to greet him. he took your hand, pulling you to his own side and walking towards the door without sparing another word. he didn't want you to see the way solomon was gazing after you.

"bye simeon, bye solomon!! thank you for all the fun, i'll be back soon!"

"goodbye." belphegor's farewell was much less enthusiastic, ushering you out of the dorm before his stirring temper could be turned onto the other drunk exchange student.

you both made your way down the empty streets, you still babbling about the most random things, occasionally stumbling and giggling at your clumsiness. but even in your carefree state, you had noticed that your friend was much gloomier than usual.

"what's up, belphie? why the sad face?" you frowned up at him, giving his hand an affectionate squeeze.

"do you always get drunk when you're alone with other guys?"

"what do you mean? me an' solomon are friends. friends get drunk toge-"

"you didn't look like 'friends' back there. at least he didn't think of you as just that."

"belphie..."

he realized how angry he'd sounded just then, taking a deep breath and composing himself. "nothing. just forget it."

you didn't speak the rest of the way home, not wanting to be snapped at again. he felt guilty, but he just couldn't help how his jealousy flared when you were around anyone else. that moment he'd stepped into solomon's dorm and seen you with your head on his shoulder, your eyes staring up into his, his envy could've rivaled that of the sin's actual avatar. at times, he didn't want you to even look at other people; he just wanted your undivided attention.

finally arriving at the house, the awkwardly silent walk had sobered you up a bit.

"i know you're mad at me, but.. can i sleep with you tonight?"

"i'm not mad at you." he replied quietly, pleased that you would voluntarily chose to spend time with him.

he led you down the hall towards the stairs to the attic, he knew that his twin would inevitably wake up if he brought you back to their shared room. and anyways, the sleepovers you two usually had almost always took place in the attic, if not your room.

you'd always found it sort of strange how he always retreated there despite it having previously served as a prison for him. you were just glad he could make it his own space rather than coping with it in a more unhealthy and destructive manner, the one that you'd seen him utilize before you had properly gotten to know one another.

reaching the top of the winding steps, you fell into the ridiculously comfortable bed, sighing deeply into one of the many pillows. turning over onto your side, you watched him climb in and lay down beside you. through the darkness, you could faintly see his face, the same resigned expression that was always there looking back at you. your head was still spinning a bit from the alcohol, smiling as you scooted closer to him, just wanting to be in his arms already.

"thank you for coming to get me. i know it must've been annoying.."

"you weren't interrupting anything, i'm always awake at night."

"i know, but you still went out of your way for me. i owe you one."

"hmm. then i guess i should be thinking about ways you could repay me if you're so sorry?" his playful tone made you flush, giggling softly as your eyes focused on him. he was smiling back at you now, fingers tracing up your arm while he gazed into your eyes, gauging your reaction.

"maybe you could start by.." his hand rested on the side of your neck, voice lowering to a murmur, "giving me a kiss..?"

he knew how to get you every time. you were trapped in the hold of his violet irises, always swirling with that intrigue and intent when they were fixed on you. his pale skin was nearly glowing even with barely any light, soft pink lips just tempting you to taste. it didn't matter whether you were drunk or sober, you always gave in when he was looking at you like this, when he was so close that you could even make out the features that were hidden behind his shaggy bangs.

"i guess one won't hurt.."

you met his lips in a gentle exchange, every part of his body that was touching yours feeling so warm. he'd been in this position with you many times, nestled between the pillows and blankets, tangled in the other's grasp. the way your body eased into his touch and you became putty in his hands from just one single kiss, that feeling never got old.

pulling away, he left a soft peck on your forehead. "consider your debt paid then. for now."

you giggled at his comment, stealing one last kiss before turning over. "g'night belphie.."

his arms tugged your back against his chest, nose pressing against the crown of your head. as he listening to your breathing begin to slow, he closed his eyes.

he wasn't pleased that he didn't get a chance to discuss how he felt, but seeing you so content in his arms made him forget it all just for a moment, and he knew how irritating it was to interrupt someone while they were trying to sleep if it wasn't for an especially good reason. he'd just have to bite his tongue until the morning came.

it was strange, how when he wanted to fall asleep more than anything he would always be kept awake. he couldn't get that image of your blissful expression gazing up at solomon like that. he'd forced himself to practice restraint ever since the unfortunate incident which set your relationship off to a rocky start, vowing to himself that he'd never ever hurt you like that again. but, of course, it wasn't always that simple for demons. his feelings towards humans had drastically changed ever since he'd found you.

it was almost comical how fast you'd reduced him to a jealous suitor, the only thing keeping his aloof exterior intact was the centuries of experience he had lying to his brothers. and even then, he'd almost blown a fuse when he saw you nestled up against that deceitful sorcerer. what could a human possibly have that made him better than one of the seven princes of hell?

squeezing his eyes shut, he forced himself to focus on your light, even breathing, but no matter how long he laid there in the darkness he couldn't go to bed, not when he had so many things to say. but he couldn't possibly just come clean about how possessive he was, about how he felt like ripping solomon to shreds the moment he entered the dorm. you'd known him for the least amount of time, he had to work so hard to get you to trust him again, much harder than all his brothers ever did.

that's how it always was. he was always at the bottom of the totem pole, always the least capable, always looked down upon. his inferiority didn't matter right now though, because no one could snatch you out of his embrace.

burying his face into your neck, he tightened his arm around your waist. the action had pulled your hips flush against his, your ass now firmly pressed over his crotch. he let out a soft breath, mind wandering away from the thought of sleep.

you were so relaxed just now, completely unaware of how his cock was steadily hardening against you. he was sure you were asleep now, or else you would've reacted. the alcohol must've also added to your state of unconsciousness. it wasn't as if you'd never done intimate things with him, he'd just never brought up how enamored he was with you while you were asleep in his arms. your expression was so delicate and cute, and your desire to be near him was so unhindered when you weren't awake, always grabbing for him and murmuring his name in your sleep.

his hand smoothed up your side, groping your breast through your top. "that human.." he whispered, grinding himself into you, "he wants you all to himself, but i can't let that happen. you're mine. i'll make sure you're mine, my perfect little pet.."

slowly unbuttoning your shirt, he gently kissed your neck, feeling you shift in your sleep. your body was so warm from being nestled under the covers close to his own. even though he knew he shouldn't be doing this, he couldn't help himself. not when he needed to prove to himself that you belonged to him.

after all, you couldn't lie to him if you were asleep.

you sighed breathlessly, his hands smoothing down your stomach, lifting the front of your skirt and slipping into your underwear. his heart was pounding, impossibly aroused by your sleeping body and how honest it was to his touch.

his index finger drifted over your clit, relishing in the feeble whimper it pulled from you, those unfiltered reactions spurring him to touch you more. he rubbed over it with more pressure, sucking on your neck as you squirmed in his arms.

"so wet for me and i've barely even touched you.." he groaned lowly, nipping at your ear as he slicked his fingers with your dripping pussy.

he imagined you wouldn't be asleep much longer. even if you managed to stay asleep through everything, he was well aware he wouldn't be satisfied with just fingering you. all he knew is that your unconscious movements and sounds were driving him crazy with desire, and your body was practically begging for more of him.

slowly pressing two fingers into you, he moaned quietly at the tightness of you squeezing around them. busying his mouth with your neck once more, he tried not to rush the snap of his wrist as he imagined how much better his cock would feel buried inside you instead.

soft whines and incoherent mumbles spilled from your open mouth, beginning to stir as his attempts to conceal his actions became sloppier with his excitement. his tongue laved over the fresh marks on your skin, hips grinding to try and ease the sensation knotting in his stomach.

"w-wha-" you whimpered, dazed but awake enough to register the intense arousal and his cock prodding you through his sweatpants.

"enjoying yourself, sweetheart?" he huffed, thumb teasing your clit.

you didn't know how to feel, between the confusion of how you'd ended up with belphegor's fingers buried inside your pussy and the building heat in your gut. you knew it was so wrong for him to be touching you like this, but it felt terribly good.

the total vulnerability was something you'd never had the pleasure of experiencing, and despite the initial panic, you couldn't help but melt into his hold. writhing aimlessly, it only served to press you further against his cock, pulling a pleased groan from him.

"if you wanted more, all you had to do was ask." his leisurely kisses on your neck and urgent fingers created a dizzying contrast, thighs clenching as you felt yourself balancing on the edge of release.

"belphie- please.. s-stop or i'll-"

burying your face into the pillow, you muffled your involuntary cries, shuddering in his arms before you came around his fingers. his movements slowed, easing you down from your high while you caught your breath.

he hummed, retracting his hand from your underwear and pressing his wet fingers to your lips. unable to disobey, you took them into your mouth, sucking and licking them clean.

"such a good pet, aren't you?" he chuckled, "you belong to me, right?"

you nodded slowly, spit seeping from your parted lips and dribbling down your cheek.

"promise me you'll stay away from solomon, ok?" he cooed gently, that innocent, sleepy tone returning to his voice, "could you do that for me?"

he pulled his dripping fingers from your mouth so you could reply. "yes.. i promise. i promise, belphie."

you didn't even hesitate to give yourself away to him. you knew that he was manipulating you with his sweet words, whether it was intentional or not. he was always like this, always stripping you of your sensibility and turning you into his personal plaything. he knew of the vast gap of power that left you at his mercy over and over again, and he took advantage of it each time.

he was selfish, and you were too mesmerized to ever say no.

"ah.. you know just what to say every time." he pressed a kiss just behind your ear. "you still owe for my favor. you know i don't accept just words as payment."

he let you know just want he wanted from you, pressing his hips into you, length prodding the small of your back. shimmying out of your soaked underwear, you tossed it away, turning in bed to face him. his half-lidded gaze was wonderfully intense, drinking in your flushed complexion with a brazen smile.

it stayed fixed on you as you palmed him through his sweats, a moan slipping from him before he bit his lip to contain his voice. pushing him onto his back, he lifted his hips to help you tug down his bottoms.

your eyes widened at the sight of his cock, quickly hiding your surprise before he could tease you about it. the most you'd experienced of it was waking up in the middle of a nap with him and feeling it pressing on your thigh while he continued sleeping on, but now that it was just completely exposed for your hungry gaze, it was much larger than you'd previously anticipated. your body throbbed from just thinking about how it would feel buried inside.

hesitantly straddling him, you glanced up for his approval, seeing him nod as you adjusted your position so his cock rested at the entrance of your aching cunt. his hands found your thighs, squeezing with anticipation and reassurance.

slowly lowering yourself down onto him, you whimpered, appreciating the low groan that rumbled from his throat. it almost hurt how deeply it reached, trying to still and let yourself adjust while it twitched.

"oh _fuck_ , you're so good.." he laughed shakily, grinning madly, "you're squeezing just right around me, like you were made to take my cock."

his words made you shiver, the crass manner unfamiliar in contrast to the soft spoken, monotonous tone you’d come to know. raising yourself, your hips fell back down onto his with a soft clap. you moaned weakly as his fingers dug into you, guiding you up and down onto him at a moderate pace. he loved how you looked on top of him, eyes glazed over with lust, your clothes haphazardly tugged to expose enough of your body for him to use, breasts bouncing in rhythm with your movements.

something about you not being completely naked but still so vulnerable was particularly arousing to him, you looked so fucked out and he wasn't even finished with you yet.

the aching finally subsided, allowing you to move more vigorously and earning sounds of praise from the demon under you. chewing on your bottom lip, your eyes squeezed shut, trying to focus on pleasing him before you reached your limit.

"c'mon look at me, sweetheart," he grunted, licking his lips, "let me see that pretty face.."

his demeanor was completely opposite to his normal self, wild and lively as he bucked his hips to meet yours. forcing yourself to meet his gaze, you saw that ravenous look in his eyes, blown pupils nearly swallowing his irises, drinking in the sight of your body.

you whined at the sensation of him brushing that sweet spot inside you, panting desperately as the knotting feeling began to tighten in your stomach once more. your hands kneaded your breasts through your bra, the display delightfully amusing to him.

"i don't remember telling you to touch yourself, pet." he punctuated the last word with a painfully deep thrust, pulling a cry from you, "but i'll allow it just this once, since you're behaving so well."

"t-thank you..! thank you s-so much!"

"you're so obedient.. so perfect... i want to keep you forever." he groaned, feeling your insides clenching around him while you whimpered pathetically.

stammering out an incoherent string of curses, you gasped, trembling as a familiar wave of ecstasy crashed into you. feeling you squeeze around his cock like that proved to be too much to handle, thrusts not faltering even when he spilled himself inside of you. he rode out his own high for a few more blissful moments, ignoring your incoherent pleas for rest until he was completely finished.

you collapsed onto his chest, shaking and breathing heavily, softening cock still buried inside you. releasing your thighs from his grasp, he smiled softly at small bruises in the shapes of his fingertips. he loved seeing his mark on you.

gently stroking your hair, he kissed the top of your head. "you did so good.."

he waited a few moments for your response before realizing you'd already passed out. seeing as there was no use in trying wake you up, he did his best to pull his pants back up, opting to clean you and himself up in the morning before classes— in the unlikely even that he even woke up on time to do so.

now he could finally sleep, comforted by the fact that whatever you might've been thinking about solomon had been forced out by his thorough fucking.

—

“so you’re telling me you broke student curfew, got drunk off of contraband items with another student, and skipped classes today without informing me whatsoever? in favor of what? entertaining my younger brother?”

the thought of lucifer had completely slipped your mind last night. he interrogated you for things as menial as being late to dinner, let alone missing it entirely and being absent the whole next day.

you and belphegor had been hiding out in the attic after you both woke up extraordinarily late, even though it was only a matter of time before the eldest was ascending the steps with heavy, dangerously slow steps. thankfully, you’d risked running down to your room to at least wash up a bit and change out of your wrinkled, cum-stained uniform, so you could cover up the remaining evidence of last night for when lucifer arrived home to inevitably chase you down.

belphegor had rolled his eyes at his brother when he entered the attic, trudging down reluctantly to receive his lecture. you were grateful, as it gave you time to steel yourself for your own talking-to. belphie didn’t care enough about punishment to throw you under the bus, meaning lucifer would have no reason to suspect that anything went on other than the youngest’s run-of-the-mill ditching routine that he just happened to rope you in on.

you didn’t bother to come up with any excuses, knowing the head of the household could see through any lie, not matter how well thought out, instead settling on the strategy of not incriminating yourself and only nodding along to his list of grievances. so there you stood in his room, being scolded as you had been many times, except this time the overwhelming embarrassment that came with last night’s actions weighed much heavier than any kind of fear of consequence.

“i expected this delinquent behavior from belphegor, but really? you? i thought you better than this.” your eyes stayed glued to the floor, unwilling to face the full intensity of lucifer’s judgement and give yourself a chance to crack under the pressure, “you more than anyone should understand that your actions reflect very poorly on the exchange program, and more importantly, diavolo’s reputation. your place as an exchange student is an immense privilege, and-“

you felt the tension in the air shift, risking a glance up at him to see what had happened to cause his abrupt silence. his face wasn’t displaying anger any longer, instead a confused expression of disappointment and shock passing over his sharp features. his gaze was fixed on your neck.

“oh. i see what it is now.” his frown deepened, brow creasing as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

you’d been found out.

“l-lucifer, i can expla-“

“don’t. just don’t.”

your face was on fire, lip quivering as your instincts begged for you to drop everything and run. if looks could kill, you’d be a goner at lucifer’s hands for sure.

you stood in a heavy silence for what felt like hours, lucifer now refusing to look you in the eye. he sighed, at a loss as to how to handle such a situation. it was so much easier to punish his brothers for such debaucherous behavior, but it was incredibly awkward addressing you for your uncharacteristically promiscuous behavior. clearing his throat, he began again.

“you and solomon will be punished accordingly for your inappropriate behavior last night. please do not let your.. _relationship_ with my brother interrupt your studies again, or else i will not be so lenient next time. i’ve prepared your makeup work for today. i expect you to be caught up and ready for class tomorrow. see to it immediately.”

bowing your head, you muttered thanks and apologies, snatching the leaflet of papers from his desk and scampering back to the attic and the safety of belphie’s arms.


End file.
